lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1743
Report #1743 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Willowisp Org: Glomdoring Status: Completed Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: In the nature of looking into summons for all guardian style classes and making them effective. R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the terrain requirements of willowisp entirely. At the same time on cast make the willowisp appear in the targets room. Make the willowisp kill able in one hit by all. Killing the willowisp counters the summon. R: 0 Solution #2: Make willowisp only require a dryad at the targets side on cast and completion. Make moving the dryad an instant effect. The counter then will be chopping the dryad tree before the summon finishes. ADDITIONAL: Make Shadow and Moon Dryads distinct in entry line, room line and use. A Moon wiccan can not summon from a Wyrd Dryad and vise versa. Also dryads can be summoned indoors. R: 0 Solution #3: When ordering a wisp to summon someone if a wisp is not present you get the generic you "You cannot see that being here." and similar messages. Can we change this line to something akin to "There is no willowisp present to attempt to summon that target." Player Comments: ---on 7/4 @ 18:01 sets as pending ---on 7/5 @ 20:05 writes: Solution 1 sounds good. Not tying Dryad to this allows Dryad to be balanced around its other uses. A power increase should probably be considered, though. ---on 7/6 @ 19:46 writes: Solution 1 make faesummon willowisp 3 power, solution two leave faesummon willowisp at 1 power due to the extra balance required? ---on 7/6 @ 21:56 writes: Once upon a time, wisp was made to not work across terrain types (so you couldn't wisp from Hartforest to Wyrd or viceversa). A SD's Dryad counted as Wyrd, and a MDs as Hartforest. This was done so that being in your own Druid meld wouldn't be a liability vs. an opposing team, as it made Mage melds superior. It looks like at some point this got reverted / undone. Not sure why, but if this report isn't accepted that should probably be fixed. ---on 7/7 @ 20:47 writes: Preference for solution 2, but solution 1 would be fine too. ---on 7/10 @ 15:28 writes: Added extra bit to solution two due to feedback ADDITIONAL: Make Shadow and Moon Dryads distinct in entry line, room line and use. A Moon wiccan can not summon from a Wyrd Dryad and vise versa. ---on 7/11 @ 21:49 writes: I'm ok with either solution. ---on 7/11 @ 23:39 writes: So this is a bit nitpicky, and most of us are familiar with wisps shortcomings, but can you make the problem statement a little more clear on the specifics? Thanks. ---on 7/14 @ 13:30 writes: Support either solution, but I favour solution 1 simply because its more user friendly. Solution 2 is good but more unwieldy from a user perspective. ---on 7/14 @ 13:46 writes: All the solutions look good to me. I'm torn on sol. 2, I think if we don't go with it that dryads use case will be fairly severely limited and it'll reduce some of the flavor of wisp. Mechanically I agree that sol. 1 is more streamlined. ---on 7/14 @ 23:47 writes: Dryads do give a benefit outside of wisp to be fair as well just to make the point. They allow things like Wyrdsong and vines in any place so while they may lose out on some use with some solutions they'll still be useful. I could see a few reports on specific fae though in the future if we want to look into changing a few outside of this. ---on 7/18 @ 09:56 writes: Solution 2 seems best. Solution 3 is also a good idea. ---on 7/18 @ 19:08 writes: Also on a bit of testing there is a small annoying issue of having more than one wisp in the room. You have to order it to summon based on its mob id which is a bit of a minor annoyance for a mob that you are essentially killing and remaking on a constant basis. Would it be possible to also ask for a unique command line that will make your willowisp attack/attempt to summon instead of just attempting to order the mob highest on the room number list. Something akin to FAEORDERWISP will order it to attempt its summon attack. ---on 7/27 @ 11:06 writes: @veyils the problem you mention goes for all guardians / wiccans in a way and is probably something we need to address separately. ---on 7/30 @ 03:39 writes: Solution 1 makes sense to me, especially with additional power cost Veyils recommended in comments (though not in the Sol itself). Solution 3 should be considered for all guardians, like it works for trackers to command their bond specifically. Solution 2 seems unnecessarily complicated, but I don't see that it would be broken or unfair per se. ---on 7/30 @ 23:13 writes: I'd like dryads to be reduced to one chop to fell instead of the current two if this change goes through.